Necromancer
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: Dans un quartier de Londres se trouve un homme qui a à son service 3 démons qui lui donnent le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts et d'accomplir des miracles. Qui est-il ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Avant de commencer votre lecture, je vous préviens que les thèmes de la religion et des démons seront présent DONC si ses sujets là sont trop sensibles pour vous, NE VENEZ PAS LIRE !_

_Sinon pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Le son de la cloche de Big Ben résonna dans Londres qui s'éveillait, pourtant, dehors déjà les gens se pressaient pour différentes raisons : Travail, études, clubs et diverses activités… Au milieu de toute cette agitation, un café, « Le Rêve Blue », semblait être hors de portée du temps. Les gens prenaient leur temps, discutaient, riaient, oubliant les soucis de la vie.

Deux hommes arrivèrent, l'un avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus, l'autre avait les cheveux châtains avec une mèche qui bouclait sur le côté gauche et les yeux marron doré.

- Bienvenue, Ludwig, Feliciano. Dit un homme blond aux yeux bleus.

- Bonjour Francis. Répondit Ludwig.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

- Rien, on a du boulot. Est-que …

Au même moment un cri retentit. Tous les passants vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Les deux hommes durent se frayer un chemin parmi les passants pour accéder à la femme qui avait poussé le cri.

- Police, reculez ! Hurla Ludwig.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Feliciano à la femme.

La femme leva une main tremblante vers un espace entre deux bâtiment. Feliciano se leva et alla voir.

- Ludwig !

Le blond vient voir pourquoi son collègue l'avait appelé. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'Italien, il vit dans la ruelle une chaise sur laquelle était mis un corps calciné. Sur le sol, en-dessous du corps, se trouvait tracé un pentacle avec du sang et portant l'inscription « Adonis » à l'intérieur.

- « Adonis » ?

- C'est un démon incendiaires. Dit un homme, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, derrière les deux policiers.

- Arthur ?! Dire les deux hommes en même temps.

- Il s'est réveillé après que vous soyez partis, commença Francis, et il insistait pour venir, donc voilà …

*ЯФR*

Les policiers bloquaient la ruelle afin de laisser l'équipe scientifique faire son travail. Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis et Arthur regardaient le pentacle.

- Donc nous avons affaire à un apprenti sorcier ? Déclara Ludwig.

- Ou à un fou. Lança Arthur. Il a peint un truc qui ferait penser à de la sorcellerie.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tous les écrits sur les pratiques de la magie ont disparu. Signala l'italien.

- Je croyais que tu ne croyais **qu'en** Dieu, monsieur le croyant.

Cette remarque valut un coup de coude de Francis dans les côtes d'Arthur qui lança un regard noir au Français avant d'annoncer qu'il retournait dormir.

*ЯФR*

A cause du meurtre qui avait eu lieu près du café, un nombre incroyable de gens s'était rassemblé et créait énormément de bruit, ce qu'Arthur ne supportait pas. Il finit par partir au boulot plus tôt, afin de ne plus à avoir entendre les pleurs de la femme et de la famille de la défunte. Il mit son manteau et partit accompagné de ses trois chiens : Alfred, un magnifique Berger australien couleur bleu merle, Antonio, Border Collie noir avec une tâche blanche sur l'œil droit et Ivan, un Husky sibérien couleur acajou. Ils partirent ver l'Abney Park Trust Cemetery et allèrent au bâtiment de pompes funèbres. Pour lui ce lieu était le paradis, personne pour le déranger, le silence, la solitude, bref il aimait cet endroit. Le proprio était un vieillard très sympathique qui parlait peu mais qui était de bon conseil. Les trois chiens allèrent se coucher à l'ombre d'un chêne pendant qu'Arthur mettait ses vêtements de travail. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle d'embaumement, il eut la surprise de trouver le corps calciné sur la table de préparation.

- Mr. Clerk , c'est notre premier client ?

- En effet. D'ailleurs la famille est dans le hall avec Ludwig, Feliciano et Francis. Tu viens ?

Arthur suivit le vieil homme.

- Toutes mes sincères condoléances.

- Je vous remercie. Dit une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine.

- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir enterrer votre fille ? Une fois l'embaumement commencé, nous ne pouvons plus arrêter. Si par malheur une vérification était nécessaire, elle ne pourra être faite et le criminel ne sera jamais arrêté.

- J'en suis sûr. Dit la femme avant de se remettre à pleurer dans les bras de son mari.

Arthur regarda la scène de loin et remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille à côté de lui.

- Je veux juste qu'elle trouve la paix et que son meurtrier soit arrêté. Dit la jeune fille avant de partir.

Arthur sourit et s'approcha du couple et du vieil homme.

- J'aimerais commencer à embaumer le corps, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, vas-y Arthur. J'aimerais que vous me suivez dans mon bureau afin de remplir quelques formalités. Le couple et les deux policiers suivirent le vieil homme.

- Donc tu vas rentrer tard ?

- Vers une heure du matin normalement.

- Okay, je t'attendrai.

Francis partit sur ces mots. L'anglais alla à la salle d'embaumement et ferma la porte à clé.

- Vous pouvez sortir, Alfred, Ivan, Antonio…

Au même moment, trois êtres apparurent. Alfred avait les cheveux cheveux bleu foncé à la limite du noir, les yeux bleu clair. Ivan, lui, avait les cheveux cassis et les yeux violet. Quand à Antonio, il avait les cheveux couleur aurore et les yeux vert. Tout les trois avaient des cornes, des ailes et une queue.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Se plaignit Alfred.

- Alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse Arthur ? Demanda Ivan.

- Ouvrez-moi la porte de la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ? Lança Antonio.

- Si tu veux pas que je rompe notre contrat, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir, Antonio.

Alfred s'approcha du corps et posa sa main sur le crâne du corps. Au bout d'un moment, il la retira et donna un cristal à Arthur.

- Voilà les derniers moments de sa vie.

Arthur prit le cristal et ferma les yeux, une lueur verte vint l'entourer.

*ЯФR*

_Elle courait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. L'ombre la poursuivait. Elle vit une ruelle se présenter à elle, sans réfléchir elle l'emprunta. Elle s'arrêta net. Un cul-de-sac. Une chaise se trouvait là. Elle s'en approcha, au même moment, plusieurs ombres la saisirent et la firent s'asseoir sur la chaise. Soudain un cercle de feu apparut. Elle voulut crier mais les ombres l'en empêchaient. Les flammes dansèrent et lui montrèrent celui qui venait mettre fin à sa vie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue._

*ЯФR*

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la salle d'embaumement et constata que les trois démons s'étaient occupés du corps.

- Il est temps de s'occuper de la demande de notre cliente.

Les trois démons sourirent d'un même air.

*ЯФR*

Un homme s'approcha à vive à allure de l'Abney Park Trust Cemetery, en tenant un papier froissé.

_Qui ?! Qui avait découvert que c'était moi le coupable ?!_ Ces pensées tournaient en rond. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous, au plus profond du parc du cimetière, juste à cet endroit se trouvait un trou et au fond de ce trou se trouvait un cercueil.

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Arthur.

- C'était vraiment un plan parfait. Les êtres qui restaient accrochés à la logique n'auraient jamais pu deviner le vrai coupable, n'est-ce pas Mr. Wolf ?

- Comment avez-vous su ?!

- C'est très simple. Votre fille m'a tout raconté.

- C'est impossible ! Elle est morte ! Je l'ai tué grâce à Adonis ! Hurla l'homme.

Au même moment, une aura rougeâtre vint entourer l'homme. Plusieurs feux follets apparurent et formèrent un cercle autour d'Arthur. Le cercle se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Arthur et finir par former un anneau qui devint une colonne de feu. L'homme éclata de rire, un rire démoniaque.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la colonne de feu se geler puis se briser. Il tenta de voir à travers la poussière de glace, pour trouver la cause. Il sentit un vive douleur à son épaule droite. Il regarda et vit qu'il avait reçu une balle puis la poussière disparut et il vit Arthur tenant un revolver, entouré des trois démons.

- Im-impossible … Tu ne peux pas être …

- Bye~

Le corps tomba dans le cercueil.

*ЯФR*

Arthur se glissa dans l'appartement de Francis le plus discrètement possible. Il savait très bien que le Français allait s'endormir pendant qu'il l'attendrait et il avait raison, Francis était profondément endormi sur le canapé. Il regarda sur la table basse et trouva une assiette avec des sandwiches. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Alfred. Ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Celui-ci apparu aussitôt.

- Emmène-le dans sa chambre.

- Très bien.

Arthur mangea les sandwiches et alla dans sa chambre. Il se glissa dans son lit, au même moment, Alfred, Ivan et Antonio vinrent sur le lit sous leur apparence canine et s'endormirent.

*ЯФR*

Le prêtre récitait les prières tandis qu'Arthur et Mr. Clerk mettait le cercueil dans le fossé. Lorsque se fut fait, tous deux partirent. Arthur se retourna vers la tombe et vit la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé de l'aide s'incliner puis disparaître.

_Puisses-tu être heureuse dans ta prochaine vie …_

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 14 mai. A dans un mois ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

___Hello ~ Les vacances sont fini (Ô Désespoir ) et c'est donc avec ce tragique événement que je vous apporte la suite. ____Mais avant, la petite rubrique de "Haru répond aux reviews !" :_

___1er review de Saemoon :_

_Je t'avouerais que moi-même je ne vois pas comment j'ai (presque) réussi à te bouleversée ... Après tout le seul truc dramatique c'est cette pauvre fille. Pour la relation d'Arthur et de Francis, c'est un peu plus compliquer mais tu verras au cours du chapitre. En suite, Francis est en effet au courant de rien mais peut-être pour pas très long ... En tout cas merci bien de suivre ;)_

_2ème review de Mimi :_

_Merci bien pour tes reviews mais la vitesse de postage ne dépassera pas un mois (je suis une tortue et alors ?!)._

_Allez, en avant pour le ..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

_**Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur la scène de crime où la police bloque toujours l'accès de la maison familiale des Parlan. La victime, Parlan Ivy, a été retrouvée morte par son mari, Parlan John, l'avocat chargé de l'affaire Dever Sabrina, assassinée par son mari la semaine dernière. D'après les premiers rapports de la police, Parlan Ivy aurait le visage brûlé et serait décédée suite à plusieurs coups de couteau dans l'abdomen.**_

Arthur regardait la télé tout en buvant son thé, Francis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un café.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Une attaque terroriste en Norvège qui a tué sept personnes, un cambriolage dans une banque en Russie où deux personnes ont trouvé la mort et un meurtre à trois rues d'ici.

- Et il n'y a pas de bonnes nouvelles ?

- Il y aura un soleil magnifique toute la semaine.

*ЯФR*

Arthur était allongé sur le canapé et dégustait tranquillement des cookies fait par Francis tout en lisant « Le portait de Dorian Gray » d'Oscar Wilde. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et il comptait bien en profiter. Alfred, Ivan et Antonio étaient en train de faire des commentaires sur les passants.

- Lui, il va mourir à 30 ans.

- Elle, elle va avoir une promotion.

- Celle-là va essayer de draguer Francis.

Cette phrase fit rire l'anglais. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal, Francis aimait déjà quelqu'un, les trois démons savaient qui c'était mais avait refusé de le lui dire. Non pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le Français, loin de là, il appréciait sa compagnie, c'est tout. Il entendit le cliquetis des clefs. Surpris il leva la tête vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était 10h14. Francis avait sa pause à 11h15, le seul truc qui pouvait lui faire quitter le boulot plus tôt c'était …

- Ve ~ Merci bien Francis de nous aider.

- Mais je vous en prie.

Évidemment une demande de Ludwig et de Feliciano pour une enquête.

- Bonjour Arthur.

- Bonjour Ludwig.

Arthur ignora l'Italien qui lui lançait des regards méfiants.

- Jour de repos ? Demanda Ludwig.

- Oui. Vous voulez du thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Arthur partit dans la cuisine puis revint et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Tu as entendu parler du meurtre chez les Parlan ? Demanda Ludwig.

- Oui.

Ludwig posa des photos sur la table basse. Sur plusieurs photos se trouvait la victime, Ivy, dont le visage était brûlé et semblait écorché par endroits, les yeux avaient été arrachés, et on voyait tout l'intérieur de l'abdomen.

Les journalistes avaient oublié plusieurs détails pensa Arthur. Francis examina chaque photo.

- C'est un pentacle sur ses paupières ?

- Oui, mais nous n'arrivons pas à lire ce qui est marqué.

- « Ouvrez-moi les portes de la justice : J'entrerai, je louerai l'Éternel. » Les psaumes 118:19. Lança Arthur.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris. Soudain un téléphone sonna.

- Excusez-moi, c'est le mien. Dit Arthur en décrochant. Allô ? Mr. Clerk ? Que se passe-t-il ? Très bien j'arrive !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Francis.

- Il y a plus de travail que prévu et ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ?

- Si t'as le temps. Arthur partit sur ces mots, suivit par Alfred, Ivan et Antonio sous leur forme canine.

*ЯФR*

Arthur arriva rapidement à l'Abney Park Trust Cemetery. Il trouva Mr. Clerk en train d'empêcher un homme de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

- Je vous assure que le corps de votre femme n'est point ici.

- Vous mentez ! Hurla l'homme.

- Je vous prierez de bien vouloir vous calmer Mr. Parlan, le corps de votre femme se trouve actuellement à la morgue de la station de Police. Lança Arthur.

- Vrai … vraiment ?

- Oui.

L'homme partit en courant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mr. Clerk ? Demanda Arthur.

- Oui, merci bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ah ! Bonjour Arthur.

- Bonjour Elizabeta. Répondit Arthur à la femme qui venait d'arriver.

Elizabeta était la petite fille de Mr. Clerk. Sa mère travaillait pour une ONG d'aide humanitaire. Au cour d'une de ses missions, elle rencontra un hongrois qu'elle épousa. Aujourd'hui, le couple continue de travailler pour ce même organisme. Pendant ses missions, elle laisse sa fille chez son père. Au cours du lycée, Elizabeta s'était liée d'amitié avec Roderich Eldestein, un pianiste de génie. Finalement ils finirent par sortir ensemble. Deux ans plus tard, Roderich donnait un concerto en compagnie de Gilbert Beilschmidt, un flûtiste qui était aussi le frère aîné de Ludwig. Malheureusement, pendant le concerto une des poutres métallique se décrocha et tomba sur Roderich et Gilbert. Ils furent rapidement secouru. Cependant ils restèrent dans le coma. Depuis maintenant dix ans, Elizabeta rend visite tous les jours à Roderich avec l'espoir qu'il se réveille un jour.

- Ce n'est rien, juste le mari d'Ivy Parlan qui réclamait le corps. Annonça Mr. Clerk.

- Oh … Je vois.

Tous trois rentrèrent dans le bâtiment tandis que les chiens allèrent se promener. Mr. Clerk retourna dans son bureau, alors qu'Arthur et Elizabeta allèrent dans la salle d'embaumement et commencèrent à s'occuper des corps tout en discutant.

*ЯФR*

Arthur quitta son travail à 23h. Au cours de la journée Francis était venu lui apporter un repas et lui avait dit qu'Ivy Parlan était l'ex d'un dealer. Elle avait réussit à divorcer grâce à John Parlan. Il était un peu fatigué mais il voulait profiter de l'air frais de la nuit pour marcher et réfléchir à toute cette histoire dans cette ville qu'il avait vu naître, grandir et survivre. Des fois il regrettait les pactes qu'il avait passé, il aurait voulu qu'ils soient encore à ses côtés, qu'ils rient avec lui … Les trois démons, sous leur forme canine, remarquèrent que l'anglais était perdu dans ses souvenirs et vinrent se coller contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda Alfred.

- Un peu … Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'aurais pas rencontré toutes ses personnes ni même vécu tout ça. Déclara Arthur tout en caressant les trois chiens.

*ЯФR*

Arthur fut réveillé à 1h du matin par la sonnette de la porte. Il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir, seulement, entendre cette sonnette fini par l'énerver et ce fut avec une envie meurtrière qu'il alla ouvrir pour expliquer que certaine personne avait besoin de dormir un minimum. Toutes ses envies de meurtres disparurent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Juste devant lui se trouvait Ludwig et Feliciano.

- Arthur c'est qui ? Demanda Francis qui venait de se réveiller.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons un problème.

- A chaque fois que vous venez c'est parce que vous avez un problème. Fit remarquer Arthur.

Les deux policiers s'excusèrent puis rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Francis.

- Le corps d'Ivy Parlan a disparu. Répondit Ludwig.

- Ve ~ La morgue nous a appelé il y a une heure et vu qu'on ne trouvait rien, on a pensé à faire appel à Francis.

- Ta carrière de policier va te suivre jusqu'à la fin. Lança Arthur.

- Héhéhé … Désolé. Bon alors, les caméras ont enregistrés quelque chose ? Il y a des témoins ? Les gardiens ont du voir quelque chose. Des indices ? Demanda Francis sans laisser le temps au deux policiers de répondre.

- Niente*.

- Donc résumons : les gardiens n'ont rien vu et les caméras n'ont rien enregistré qui plus est vous n'avez aucun témoin et pas le moindre indice. Votre voleur est un pro ! S'exclama Francis.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la remarque de Francis, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'Italien qu'il ignora. La discussion continua jusqu'au petit matin. Les deux policiers partirent. Lorsque Francis revint au salon, il trouva Arthur profondément endormi dans son fauteuil. Francis s'approcha et prit doucement l'Anglais dans ses bras. Il alla dans la chambre d'Arthur qu'il déposa dans son lit. Il caressa le visage de l'Anglais.

*ЯФR*

_Francis et sa coéquipière avaient apprit qu'il y avait une prise d'otage dans une usine à l'extérieur de la ville. Francis et Jeanne se rendirent immédiatement sur les lieux. A leur grande surprise, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Jeanne alla inspecter le bâtiment pendant que Francis contactait leurs supérieurs. Soudain il sentit une secousse puis la seconde d'après il se retrouva sous des débris. Il perdit connaissance._

_Il reprit conscience cinq jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il demanda des nouvelles de Jeanne, les médecins lui apprirent qu'elle n'avait pas survécu. Ce fut un grand choc pour lui, il venait de perdre sa fiancée. Il tomba en dépression. Il assista à l'enterrement de Jeanne mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Il tenta plusieurs fois de mettre fin à sa vie. Un jour alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son manteau. Il baissa les yeux et vit un __Border Collie noir avec une tâche blanche sur l'œil droit__ le regarder comme si il lui demander s'il allait bien. Il entendit une voix s'excuser. Il leva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'année, blond aux yeux verts. L'Anglais lui proposa d'aller boire un café pour s'excuser et conduisit le Français, contre sa volonté, dans un café qui se nommé « Le Rêve Blue ». Ils finirent par se voir tous les jours à la même heure. Un jour Arthur lui annonça qu'il cherchait un nouveau colocataire, car l'ancien était partie rejoindre sa copine à Madrid, et que le patron du café cherchait un nouveau serveur._

*ЯФR*

Il se rappela de la tête qu'il avait fait à l'époque quand il avait appris tout ça. Bien sûr il avait tout de suite postulé pour le poste et avait proposé à Arthur de devenir son colocataire vu qu'il comptait vendre son appartement. Au fil du temps, il avait commencer à éprouver quelque chose pour Arthur mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Il se leva et alla se préparer pour le travail.

* * *

* Niente : Rien en italien.

_A dans un mois !_


End file.
